God Bless the Mobile Phone!
by ClaireP
Summary: It's always worth answering you phone in the middle of the night. It might just be Robert Pattinson.


I was having the weirdest dream, and right in the middle of it I swear my phone was ringing.

It took a few second to realise that my mobile phone was actually ringing. I groped in the dark until I found it on my bedside table. I glanced at the clock. 2am.

'Hello?' I croaked.

'Hi. Is that Claire?' Whoever he was he was very drunk.

'Yes.' I sat up and tried to place the voice. It was so familiar, but not someone I knew I was sure.

'Hi, it's Rob. You sent me your card so I thought I'd give you a call.'

Rob? I frowned. And then it dawned on me. Oh My God!

'Oh, hello. So...ummm...what can I do for you Rob?' I'd enclosed my business card in with a letter I'd written to him weeks ago. I knew he had a reputation for drunk dialling. And now he was drunk dialling me! I took a deep breath.

**Wow, that was just about the sexiest voice I'd ever heard! And, drunk as I was, as soon as she said my name my cock turned into something you could bust concrete with. Drunk dialling was a bad habit of mine, like proposing. But this time it had paid off. I was talking to an angel. A very sexy angel.**

'**Well you said in your letter I could call you for a chat. So here I am.' I wanted to sober up so that I could talk to her properly. Having a drunk on the other end of the phone might make her hang up.**

'Ok. So what do you want to talk about?' I flicked the bedside light on and tried to get my heartbeat under control.

'**Um. I don't know. Tell me what you're doing.' I shifted about to try and relive the pressure. I was going to have to undo my fly if it got any harder.**

'**Well I'm in bed.' She replied.**

**I'd let out the groan before I could stop myself. She was in bed; my sex angel was in bed. I undid my fly before my cock bust the zip.**

'**Why are you in bed?' I asked, trying not to sound like a man with a raging hard on.**

'Well it's 2am. I'm usually in bed at this time.' As were most sensible people. I could hear him breathing hard, which was very sexy, and zoning right between my legs. And had he just groaned?

'**Sorry, did I wake you?' I was trying not to think about her lying in bed. 'Or whoever's with you?' Not very subtle Pattinson!**

'Yes you did wake me. But only me.' I smiled and bit my lip. Was he asking if I were single?

**I sighed with relief and my cock twitched. She was single. Not that it did me any good. If it was 2am there then she must be on a different continent. I looked at the card and read the address. She was in England. Well that explained it. And I was in Vancouver filming.**

'**So...um...what exactly are you doing right now?' I knew my voice sounded rough, and my hand was twitching downwards. I was desperately trying to visualise her, I needed to.**

'**I'm just sitting up in bed talking to you.'**

'**How are you sitting? Lights on or off?'**

Oh! Ok. I get it! Well I thought I did. I chewed my lip. I'd never done anything like this before, but alright. I'd try and play this game. Besides having him want me to describe to him how I was placed on the bed was turning me on just a bit. Ok, a lot.

'Well I'm sat up. My back against the headboard. My legs are crossed. I have the bedside lamp on, but the main light is off.' There, was that what he wanted? I hoped it was. I wanted him to keep talking to me.

'**So what's the bed like?' He back against the headboard! I could imagine pushing her hard against it.**

'King size. Solid wooden headboard. Cotton sheets in white and purple. I'm on the right side.' I told him. 'So where are you? And what are you doing?'

**I'm sitting here with a cock like cast iron tying not to wank to the sound of your voice!**

'**I'm in my hotel room. It's about seven am. I've been out all night. I'm sat in the armchair at the foot of the bed.' With my fly open.**

'Are you alone?' I was trying to picture him. Listening to him talking was making me very hot and bothered. And rather damp, it had to be said.

'**I'm alone.' I confirmed, thank goodness. 'What are you wearing?' My hand twitched down again.**

'Black cami top and shorts.' I threw the covers back. It really was getting very warm.

**It was no good. I took my cock in my hand and squeezed. Oh that felt good. I groaned again.**

Was he? It sounded like he was.

'Rob...are you...um...?' I bit my lip.

'**Yes I am!' I gasped. 'I'm sorry. It's your voice. It's so damn sexy.'**

Oh God I was making him wank! I very much wanted to join him.

'Tell me what you're doing.' I croaked. His beautiful fingers were wrapped around his erection, oh my!

**I'd expected her to hang up on me. But she was encouraging me! I gripped harder.**

'**I'm sitting in the armchair, my hand down my jeans. My cock's in my hand and I'm squeezing.'**

'What are you thinking about?' My hand was hovering at the waistband of my shorts.

'**In my mind you're sitting on my lap, riding me hard.' I started to pump myself. 'I'm getting deep inside you.'**

'Oh Rob!' That was it. My hand pushed into my shorts. I pushed my fingers into myself. 'I can feel you.' I panted.

**Was she? It sounded like she was.**

'**What are you doing?' I groaned. 'Tell me.'**

'I'm using my fingers, wishing they were you.' If I closed my eyes I could imagine myself riding him, having him thrust up hard into me.

'**Oh fuck babe!' I thrust harder into my fist. 'You'd feel so good.'**

'**So would you. I'd love to have you inside me.'**

'**I want to make you come.' I panted. I was getting close. She was talking dirty in that 'fuck me' voice.**

'I'm nearly there.' I gasped. 'Tell me what you're doing to me.'

'**I'm gripping your hips, thrusting up as you come down. Your naked breasts are brushing over my bare chest. Oh fuck babe!'**

'Oh Rob! Oh God yes!' I was starting to come hard. Hearing him describe what he wanted to do to me in that hot voice of his was too much.

**She was coming, calling my mane as she did! Oh holy fuck I needed to be with her. I squeezed harder. Oh yes!**

'**Babe!' I cried out and exploded into my hand and up my chest. We were quiet for a few minutes. I could hear her breathing hard, we both were.**

'**Are you still there babe?' I whispered.**

'**I'm here.'**

'**That was....amazing.'**

'I've never done anything like that before. Wow!' I breathed. I'd just had phone sex with Robert Pattinson!

'**Can I call you again?' I was fully sober now, and I knew I wanted to do that again, a lot. But I also wanted to just talk to her, get to know her.**

'Anytime.' And I meant it. I didn't care when; I just wanted him to call me again.

'I'll let you get some sleep now. And I need to go to work. I'm filming in the wood again.'

'Speak to you soon then.'

'Bye babe.'

And he was gone. I did go back to sleep eventually. When I woke I decided it had all been a very nice dream. And then I checked my phone. There was a text waiting so I opened it. 'Thank you. Rob xxx'. Wow, it had happened then? I quickly saved his number into my phone under RPatzz, oh how smug did I feel?

**I went to the bathroom and showered and cleaned myself up. Then I sent her a text to thank her. I checked my watch and worked out the time difference. I wanted to call her again. But I didn't want to call her in the middle of the night, that wasn't fair. I made sure I programmed her number into my phone; I was bound to lose the card.**

**It was a long morning. I was tired and a little hung-over. I couldn't get my sex angles voice out of my head, and every time I thought of it my cock twitched. I had to be very careful not to get and erection on set!**

**When I had to do a kissing scene with Kristen I got a bit carried away. All I could think of was what my sex angel would taste like.**

'**What's her name?' Kristen asked.**

'**Who? What?'**

'**Well you were thinking of someone this morning. You've never kissed like that before.' She raised an eyebrow at me.**

'**I don't know what you're talking about.' I dismissed it and went back to my trailer. I had a couple of hours off. I got my phone out and locked the door.**

I parked the car at the far end of the car park, out of the way. I was too distracted today to worry about trading paint with anyone, and this bit of the car park was always quiet. No one wanted to walk that far.

I was at the checkout when my mobile rang. I grabbed it from my pocket a bit too eagerly.

It was Rob. My heart flipped. And I knew my face flushed.

'Hello?' I tried to keep my voice even.

'Hi babe.' Oh he sounded so hot.

'Hi Rob.' I looked around. I wanted so much to tell everyone who I was talking to.

'**What are you doing?' Just like before, as soon as I heard her voice I was rock hard. Painfully hard. I climbed onto the sofa bed.**

'**Actually I'm in Marks and Spencer's.'**

'**Oh.' I couldn't help being disappointed. Of course she had a life of her own to lead. And it was late afternoon there.**

'I'm just paying. Then I'll be going back to the car. Give me a minute.' I slung the rest of the shopping into the bags, paid and hurried out to the car.

'What have you been doing today?' I wanted him to keep talking to me; I needed to hear his voice.

'I've been, or Edward's been, playing around in trees again.'

'Wow! And I've been buying underwear.' I laughed.

**Oh she had a beautiful laugh. I had to undo my jeans and pull them down. I could see her, or my vision of her, in black lace. My sex angel in black lace knickers.**

'**What sort?' My voice was rough now. My hand wanted to be in my pants, but I wanted to wait for her. I could hear her loading the car, opening and closing doors. **

'**Um. A couple of new bras and matching knickers. One pink satin, the other black lace.'**

**Black lace! My cock twitched again.**

'**Oh God.' I groaned. 'You're trying to kill me.'**

'Sorry, you did ask.' I was turning him on, which was turning me on, big time.

'Tell me what you're doing.' I asked as I climbed in the driver's seat. I was parked out of the way; no one could see me, tinted windows helped to.

'I'm kneeling on the sofa bed in my trailer. I have a couple of hours off before my next filming session. I'm hard as iron and wishing you were here so I could fuck you senseless.'

'Now who's trying to kill who?' I gasped. 'I'm in a public car park, hot as hell!'

'**Can anyone see you?' I'd really like her to join me again. Although I'd settle for this to be one sided this time, I was getting desperate.**

'**No. Tinted windows, and I'm opposite a brick wall.'**

'**What are you wearing?'**

'**Black skirt and a tee shirt, nothing special.'**

'**Can you push your hand down your skirt, into your knickers?' I breathed.**

'If you'll do something for me.' If he wanted to pretend he was fucking me I'd just thought of a way. 'Have you got any baby oil?'

'Yes.'

'Go and get it. Then cover your hands and cock with it.'

**Oh she was going to be the death of me! I hurried to the bathroom and grabbed the baby oil. Then I did as she asked.**

'**Ok.' I said. 'I've done that.'**

'Now put your phone on speaker and kneel on the sofa bed, facing the wall. Lean your head and shoulder against the wall to support yourself. Then take your cock in your hands.' I was getting breathless now, picturing him doing this.

'**Ok.' I gasped. 'Now push your hand into your knickers. Push**_** my**_** hand into your knickers.**

'**Oh Rob you don't know how I wish it was your hand.'**

**My sex angel wanted me as much as I wanted her. I gripped my cock hard.**

'I want you to keep you hands still and rock your hips forward. Thrust into me Rob. As hard as you like. I want you in me hard and deep.' I'd never dare say this to him in person. But over the phone seemed to make it all right, especially as he seemed to want me to. He wanted me! I heard him groan, his breath coming in hard gasps.

'**Fuck yourself with your fingers.' I panted. 'Let me fuck you with **_**my**_** fingers.' I was thrusting hard into my hands. In my mind she was under me, writhing and moaning. I could hear her moaning over the phone. I thrust more. My hands were slick and warm; it was as close to the real thing as it could be. The burning was in my lower back, I was coming. I hoped she was close, it sounded like she was.**

'**Oh babe! Oh yes, fuck yes! I can't wait.'**

'No need. Oh Rob I'm coming!' And I was. My eyes were closed and I could almost feel his breath hot on my skin.

**I collapsed onto the sofa bed in a gasping, sweaty heap. If it was this good over the phone?**

I opened my eyes and straightened myself out. I was glad to see the car park was empty.

'Rob? Are you there? Are you ok?' He'd gone very quite.

'**I'm here babe. I was just....remembering how to breathe.' I was grinning insanely.**

'**I know.' She laughed. 'You're too good at this!'**

'**Me good at it! I didn't think masturbation could be so bloody fantastic. And I don't even know what you look like.' I had a vision in my mind, but I was probably way off.**

'Oh I'm nothing special.' I really didn't want him to know. I was ordinary where he was used to A list stars and super models.

'You're something very special indeed. Your voice alone is like a drug I can't get enough of. Please tell me. You know what I look like, it's only fair.'

'Ok. I'm about 5"7'. Curvy. Longish blonde hair and blue/grey eyes. Will that do?' I bit my lip. I didn't mention the tattoos.

'For now.' I could hear the smile in his voice.

'**Mr Pattinson. Ten minutes please.' Oh bugger. Someone was knocking on my trailer door.**

'**Sorry babe. I've got to go and jump around in the trees again.'**

'And I've got to try and drive home!' I discovered that it was just possible to drive home in a post climax glow. I'd suddenly started to live a weird double life. I had just had amazing phone sex with a Hollywood A list star. And now I was in my kitchen unpacking the shopping!

**When we finally finished filming we were given the next weeks schedule. When I saw that I had a few days off I knew immediately what I was going to do. I went to the production office and asked them to get me a flight home. I was going to see my sex angel. I was going to make love to her properly. **

I couldn't settle. All I could think of was Rob. I was supposed to be writing my new novel. But my office wall was covered in pictures of him gazing down at me. And after the last couple of days I couldn't look at them without hearing him cry out as he came.

It was almost midnight so I gave up. I'd just got to the bedroom when my mobile went. I grinned when I looked at the screen.

'Hi Rob.'

'Hi babe. I thought I'd call at a better time. I didn't wake you this time did I?'

**I'd been desperate to call her all afternoon. Filming had over run so now it was gone 5pm my time. I had just got back to the hotel and I didn't want to do anything until I'd spoken to her.**

'**No. I was just going to bed.'**

**As soon as she said bed I was lost. All the blood seemed to rush downwards and I swear I could knock nails in with it!**

'**I'll put you on speaker phone while I get undressed.' She said.**

**I groaned. She was in her bedroom taking her clothes off.**

'**I'll join you.'**

I bit my lip. I could imagine him undressing. I'd seen all his films, I knew what was underneath.

'**Tell me what you're doing.' She had the advantage over me. I still only had a vague idea of what she looked like.**

'I'm pulling my tee shirt off. It's white with a black angel printed on the front.' I told him.

**My sex angel was wearing an angel. I smiled.**

'**Now I'm undoing my jeans and pulling them down, they're black. I'm stepping out of them.' She told me.**

I wasn't sure if I was doing this right. Should I be making it sexier?

**She was standing there in her underwear! I had to undo my fly.**

'**What's underneath?' I breathed.**

'**White lace bra and matching knickers. The lace is very fine. You can see through it.'**

'**Oh!' I groaned. Virginal white. I wasn't sure if that was even sexier than the black. 'Leave them on for now. I'm joining you.'**

'**Tell me.' She whispered.**

'**I'm taking my shirt off. It's grey plaid. Now I'm pulling my tee shirt off, that's grey to.'**

'Is your top half naked?' I asked. I knew what that would look like. I'd seen New Moon more than once.

'Yes.'

'Take your hand and press it to your chest. I have long nails. They're painted black right now. Drag 'my' nails across you bare skin. It's what I'd be doing if I were there.' It's what I dreamed of doing, one of many things.

**Long black nails dragging over my bare skin! Oh holy fuck! I could see her doing it, running her hand over my body, digging her nails in.**

'**Oh babe that feels good.' And it did, it really did.**

'Undo your jeans for me.' I breathed. I was going a little dizzy at the thought of him standing there doing that. He'd look glorious.

'They're already undone. I had to, I'm too hard, it was hurting. It's your fuck me voice, dose it to me every time.' He panted.

I blinked hard.

'Take them off.'

**I pulled my jeans down and kicked them off.**

'**Take your bra off for me.' I went and sat on the edge of the bed. 'Tell me what you're doing.'**

'**I'm unhooking it. Now I'm sliding the straps down my shoulders. Down my arms, and I'm dropping it onto the floor. My nipples are hard; you're tuning me on so much.'**

'**If I was there I'd be rubbing my thumbs over those nipples. Do it for me babe.' I gasped.**

I started to rub my thumbs over my hard nipples.

'Oh Rob!' I groaned.

'**I wish I could suck them, run my tongue over them.' I was breathing hard and my poor cock was throbbing.**

'**Oh God Rob so do I!' She was gasping for breath. 'Take your underpants off for me and climb onto the bed.'**

**I did as she asked.**

'**If I were there I'd be kneeling on the bed beside you. I'd take you into my mouth and suck. I'd run my tongue up and down your length.'**

**I groaned loudly. I could imagine it, it would be fantastic. Her mouth would be warm, her breath hot on my skin.**

'**Take your knickers off and lay down.' I panted. 'Run your finger over your clit. I want it to be my tongue. Turn your finger into my tongue.' I needed to take told of myself before I self combusted. She was moaning loudly.**

'**Oh Rob I want you to fuck me. Now.'**

'**So do I. I need to be inside you. It's in my hand and I'm squeezing.' I'd already covered myself in baby oil. I was slick and warm, just like she would be. **

'Keep squeezing while you pump. Imagine my muscles clamping around you.' I moaned.

'Push your fingers into yourself. Imagine I'm fucking you hard.' He breathed.

'Oh Rob yes!' I moved my fingers around. I knew how good he'd feel.

**I started to squeeze and pump hard.**

'**Oh babe. I'm not going to last much longer. I need to come.' The burning was strong in my back and stomach.**

'**Come for me Rob. Empty yourself into me. I'm there.'**

**I started to thrust into my hands. In my mind I was slamming into her, right up to the hilt. I started to come hard.**

'**Oh fuck babe! Oh God!'**

'Rob!' I cried. I was with him. My body shaking, my fingers dripping.

**I wanted so much to hold her, to pull her close to me. I wanted to look into her eyes and see what was there. I knew what I wanted to see. But dare I hope?**

Oh I'd just fallen in love with him a little bit more. Not that I could tell him that. I didn't want to spoil this.

'**I'm not going to be able to call you tomorrow.' I ran my hand through my hair.**

'Oh Ok. Busy filming?' I wasn't going to be disappointed. He had already given me so much, more than I could have hoped for.

'Um, no. I'll be travelling. I'll have to have my phone off for a while. But I'll call as soon as I can. Thank you for today. It was...fantastic, as always. I'll miss you tomorrow.'

'I'll miss you to.' I tried not to sound as down as I felt. 'Take care.'

'**I will babe.' And this time tomorrow I'll be with you.**

I woke up feeling rather flat, which was stupid. He'd told me he couldn't call me today. And anyway I needed to work.

While I fired up the lap top I checked my phone just in case. He'd sent a text. 'Miss you babe, speak later. Love Rob xx.' Love Rob. My heart flipped. Of course it was just a figure of speech, but it still made me grin like a lunatic.

**By the time I landed it was 3pm UK time. I adjusted my watch and got into the rental car that was waiting for me. Now I just had to drive to Cornwall.**

**I'd managed to somehow not lose her business card, and now I punched her postcard into the sat nav. I'd bought sandwiches and chocolate at the airport, so I didn't have to stop. It was still going to take me a good three hours. I really hoped she would be home.**

I'd been writing all day. I'd had to move down to the kitchen table. Rob's pictures were too distracting. I'd got a lot done, but I needed to eat. And cooking would stop me thinking about when he might be able to call.

I ate, cleared away and then went back to work. I had the back door open because it was a hot day, but I wanted some music on loud. So I didn't disturb the whole village I got my iPod out. I plugged myself in and cranked it up. I started to read back over my days work. For half an hour I didn't think about Robert Pattinson.

**I pulled up and read the address on the card again. The sat nav said I was here. But here was in the middle of a village. Someone was walking their dog so I wound the window down.**

'**Excuse me. I'm looking for this address.' I handed her the card.**

'**Oh that's Claire. The pink house just round the corner.' She smiled.**

'**Thanks.' I took a deep breath and parked the car. The pink house. There it was. God I was suddenly terrified. The kitchen door was open and I could see a figure sitting at the table. There she was. She was sitting with her back to me, a laptop open in front of her, she was reading. I stood for a moment watching. I was tingling all over and my cock was starting to twitch. **

**Her long blonde hair was tumbling down her back. I ran my eyes over her body. When I got to her lower back I stopped. Her vest top had ridden up exposing her lower back. I saw starts, literally. There was a wave of black stars all across her lower back. She'd kept that quiet. Perhaps she was worried I wouldn't like them. But they were very, very sexy. And then she pushed her hand back and lifted her hair, exposing her left shoulder. There was another one. She had 'Be safe' on her shoulder. I smiled. I also noticed that she had headphones in her ears. I wanted to go over to her and kiss that shoulder, and I badly wanted to see her face.**

**I knocked the door, but she must have the volume right up. I took a step inside.**

'**Babe?' I called out. Still nothing. I took a deep breath and went closer. I was just inches behind her. I could hear the buzzing from her headphones. My hand reached out towards her shoulder. Gently I stretched my hand out, I was shaking. I extended one finger and lightly touched her shoulder. Her skin was so soft.**

Something brushed my shoulder. I snapped my head round. There he was. Oh My God!

**She spun round. I held my breath. Her eyes took a second to focus and then widened. I felt very light headed. She was beautiful. She yanked the headphones out of her ears and fumbled to turn it off.**

'Rob.' I whispered. I couldn't quite believe it.

'Hi babe. It is you isn't it?'

'It's me.'

**Of course it was her; there was my sex angel's voice. I held my hand out to her.**

'I can't believe you're here.' I took his hand and my breath caught.

**She took my hand and I wound our fingers together. My heart rate was off the scale and my cock was about to explode.**

'**I'm here. I have four days off so I flew straight out. I needed to see you. I needed to feel you.' I pulled her to me and wound my arms around her waist. Oh that felt so good. To have her solid in my arms. She reached up and wound her own arms around my neck and gazed up at me. When I looked down into her eyes I saw something that made me a little giddy.**

'**You should have let me see a photo. You're beautiful. My sex angel looks like an angel to.' I smiled down at her; she was a good head shorter than me.**

'Sex angel?' I raised an eyebrow. I was very glad he had his arms around me, I was sure I was going to fall over.

'**It's your voice. The sexiest, most angelic voice I ever heard. Flies right to my crotch every time I hear it.' I grinned and pulled her closer. My erection rubbed against her.**

'**Oh! So I see.' She bit he lip.**

'**Sorry.' I blushed a little. 'I wanted this to be special. But you turn me on so much. Even more now you're real. You feel so good, smell so good.' I was breathing hard.**

I ran my hand down his chest and brushed it over his bulging crotch.

'**Oh babe!' I bent my head down and kissed her. It was like lighting the blue touch paper. I held her tighter, pushing my tongue between her parted lips. She pushed her fingers into my hair, her own tongue pushing into my mouth. She tasted even better than I imagined. Her other hand rubbed my crotch again. I groaned.**

**I started to back her towards the wall. So much for making love to her properly. All I could think of was getting her knickers off.**

My back hit the wall and he slid one knee between mine and pushed himself close. Oh he felt so good and tasted even better. I couldn't get enough of him. I ran a finger along the back of his neck and across his perfect jaw. He was way too good to be real.

**She was kissing me so hard, with so much passion! I couldn't help responding. Her hand was still at my crotch so I pushed my hips forward. As I did she squeezed. I went cross eyed. I pushed my hand up under her top and into her bra. I took her nipple between my fingers and started rubbing. She was so soft and warm. She moaned and started trying to undo my fly. With my other hand I helped her. I wanted her to touch me very badly.**

His beautiful long fingers rubbing my hard nipples was so exquisite. I wanted to touch him to. He helped me undo his fly so that I could push my hand down. When my fingers closed around him he cried out, even though our mouths were still joined. We were panting and gasping, he was rubbing against me.

'**Babe I need you.' I panted. I looked around. We were next to a sitting room. I guided her through and collapsed into an armchair, pulling her onto my lap. She shifted so that she was straggling me. I pushed her skirt up her thighs.**

I had to steady myself by holing his shoulders. I was looking down into his beautiful face, his deep eyes. Eyes I could drown in and never tire of. And he was looking up at me with something I longed for. And something else to. Fire, real desire. He pushed his hands up my thighs more until he found the top of my knickers.

'We need to get these off.' He groaned. 'Now.' So I raised myself up enough for him to pull them off.

**This wasn't how I'd planned out first time to be. I'd imagined taking her to bed, undressing her. Lots of careful, slow movements. But we were just so hungry, and she was on fire for me, and me for her. **

**Once her knickers were off I pushed my jeans and pants down just enough. She dropped her hand down and took hold of me.**

'**Oh yes.' I immediately pushed my fingers up into her. Oh fuck she was ready for me! So hot, so wet, so wonderful.**

'Rob! Oh God!' I cried. That was sooo damn good. He felt way better than I could have ever dreamt. He started moving his fingers around inside me while I pumped him. With his other hand he pulled me down and started kissing me again, hard. Out lips crushing and bruising. Out tongues hunting.

**This was good, this was amazing. But I knew what would be better.**

'**I need to be inside you. I really, really need you to ride me. Right now.'**

'Oh Rob yes. Fuck me please.' I didn't usually talk dirty. But it felt right this time. He took hold of my hips and I helped him position me above him.

**I locked our eyes together and held my breath as she came down. We both cried out as I entered her. That felt so much better than I even imagined. Neither of us could speak. We were both panting, gasping and moaning, crying out at how good it was. I knew I couldn't last long. Not when it was this fantastic, this hot! The burning was coming, and I knew I would be coming soon to.**

I wanted this to last, but he was just too good. He felt so good inside me. He was big, creating the most exquisite friction. It was like he belonged there. I was going to come, any second.

'Rob...I...can't....I'm gonna....' I could hardly speak. He still had me locked with his too beautiful eyes.

**I was going to watch her come! Those perfect, glorious blue eyes. I could gaze down at those eyes forever. I thrust up into her as she came down. We were going to watch each other come. Her muscles were throbbing around me and I couldn't last any longer.**

**We both came hard, again and again.**

'**Oh yes babe, yes! Just like that!' I heard her crying my name, her breathing hard and uneven. **

**Finally the waves eased, our bodies unable to give anymore. She collapsed down onto me and I pulled her close. I held her tight and stroked her hair. She cuddled against me and stroked my cheek. I kissed the top of her head.**

'**I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to jump you!'**

'Don't you dare apologize for that! My God! Have you any idea how you just made me feel? It's never been half that good before.' I snuggled close into him.

'I know babe, for me to. But I am going to make love to you properly. I'm going to take you to bed and do everything.'

'Ummm, I'd like that.' I glanced up at him and saw he gazing down, a look on his face that made my head swim.

'Can I ask you something?'

'Anything babe.'

'Well that's just it. Why babe? I mean I like it. But why?'

He smiled.

'It's simple. You're name's Claire. My mum's name's Clare. As soon as I heard your voice and got so hard I knew I couldn't call you Claire. I couldn't cry out my mother's name every time I came. That would just be creepy.' He laughed.

'Yes.' I laughed to. 'I can see that.'


End file.
